


learning

by germany



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Threesome, haha leo and eichi rgay bye, im sorry, leo is an asshole, ok im going to hell, ok um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germany/pseuds/germany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Whaaaa? What could a virgin like him do for us?! Wait! Don't tell me! I'll imagine it instead. He--” Leo couldn’t finish his rambling as Eichi pressed his lips against his. </p>
  <p>“Tsukinaga-kun, do be calm. Let’s just give him a chance.” He turned his attention away from the boy on top of him to the boy in the doorway. “Close the door. Have you ever used your mouth before?”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satyrgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satyrgod/gifts).



> ok holy shit so i wrote this in like one sitting??? and it took me like. 4 hours because i just had to keep going and getting content. from??? the stories??? and it just kept getting longer like i cut 3 kinks out of this because im not a sinner i swear and also fuck my life this was supposed to be 1.5k at tops
> 
> a big thank u to [chikaras](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chikaras) who beta'd me w/o even knowing enstars i couldnt have done it w/o u bb 
> 
> anyway happy birthday case you garbage man wallowing in sin, i love u

The door to the student council room had always seemed imposing to him. However, before leaving archery practice Tsukasa had been asked to go pick something up and bring it to Eichi. Keito had said something about how he was too busy to do it, and while ordinarily he would try his best to take care of everything, he hopes that Tsukasa is able to take the responsibility. It was easy enough to say yes to being able to see the student council president, but actually accomplishing his task was another story.

The sun had almost set, and he shook his head at his own inability. Keito had him pick up what seemed to be a package, although he didn’t know what was inside. It was apparently dropped off at the office, and Keito was asked to retrieve it for the student council (perhaps it was Eichi who was asked to pick it up, but he knew he wouldn’t do it?). It had taken him over half an hour to get to the door, and since practice went until sunset… 

Perhaps the president was already gone, and instead he would just set the package on the desk. Ah, he’d want to touch the desk too. It’s nothing weird! 

Holding the package in one hand, he quickly opened the door to the room, confident now that there would be no one there. His eyes went straight to the desk, and they stayed there. For quite a while, actually, and on accident he dropped the package in his surprise. 

There, on the desk that he had wholeheartedly planned to  _ put his hands on _ , was his awful leader and the student council president. Together. On the desk. Eichi was fully nude save for the shirt hanging off his shoulders, while (thank the heavens) Leo was still clothed. 

“I…” Tsukasa began, although he had no idea what to say. Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes, and his fingers wrapped so tight around the door handle that his knuckles turned white. There was suddenly a flush of anger through him.

“Your insolent behavior is never ending, you atrocious leader! What do you think you’re doing to Tenshouin onii-sama?!” Tears stung his eyes from the pure force of how unbelievably furious he was at what was in front of him. Obviously it was the leader’s fault, since he was pinning Eichi down!

“I thought I told you to lock the door,” the president said calmly. “Well, at least it isn’t Keito…” 

Leo turned from the door to look down at the man below him, pointedly asking, “Who is this, again?” It only brought a look of pity from the recipient. 

“You’re not particularly good at anything, are you, Tsukinaga-kun?” he began, although he wasn’t able to finish his reprimand as the hand which hadn’t left his dick tightened and caused him to gasp, losing his grip and slipping back on the desk somewhat.

“I’m good at fucking you, aren’t I? If I wasn’t, you wouldn’t beg me until I forget to lock the door. I bet you did it on purpose!” With a frown, he flitted his thumb over Eichi’s slit. The smirk that he had disappeared and he shivered against Leo instead. “So how about you be quiet or I’ll just be leaving?”

Eichi looked up at him, a hand coming up to his own cheek. “I thought we would stop because we were interrupted, honestly…” 

“Oh, right,” Leo turned back to their guest, who was shaking and red in the face. “I forgot about him.” 

Tsukasa was about to open his mouth to fight back against this onslaught of insults, but he was interrupted before he could comment on the uncouth nature of his leader and his incredible disrespect. 

“Why don’t we let him join us?”

Wait… What? Did Tsukasa hear him correctly? Eichi, the Emperor, president of the student council, was inviting him to join them… while they… was he going to last, at this point?

“Whaaaa? What could a virgin like him do for us?! Wait! Don't tell me! I'll imagine it instead. He--” Leo couldn’t finish his rambling as Eichi pressed his lips against his. 

“Tsukinaga-kun, do be calm. Let’s just give him a chance.” He turned his attention away from the boy on top of him to the boy in the doorway. “Close the door. Have you ever used your mouth before?”

Tsukasa closed the door and shook his head. His hands trembled at his side as he tried to be confident in front of these two, uncertain as to why he was still here.

“Well I promise that now is the perfect time to begin,” the blonde said as he stood from the desk. Leo let go of him with a pout. “Tsukinaga-kun, please sit down in my chair. And how about you make it easy and take your pants and boxers off, too?”

There was a creak as Leo did as he was asked, but he didn’t look back as Eichi walked to Tsukasa, the boy’s face red enough to match his vibrant hair. It was difficult for him to pull his gaze away from the softening erection that Eichi had, and the attention gave him an appreciative blush of his own. 

“Come, now,” the president said, gently putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him towards the desk. He grabbed his jacket from the floor and positioned it at Leo’s feet, gently guiding Tsukasa onto his knees on top of it. Right in front of his face was Leo’s…  _ thing _ , oh god. His pants were unzipped and underwear pulled down just to reveal it to him.

“To begin, how about you taste him, Tsukasa-kun?” The boy looked up at Eichi with hesitant eyes, then looked up at the redhead he called “ousama”. The man above him looked bored, and wasn’t even looking his way. There was no way he wasn’t going to do this, so he may as well try to prove something to this rude leader. 

That didn’t really mean he knew what he was doing, though, so as Eichi suggested, he lifted the nearly flaccid penis in front of him and lifted it so that he could press the flat of his tongue to the head. It tasted like sweat and skin. Was this something he’d get used to?

“Very good, Tsukasa-kun,” Eichi had since knelt beside him, leaning against one of Leo’s spread legs to watch him with one of the most benevolent smiles he had ever seen on the president's face. It made his heart skip a beat.

“Now, as you can tell, we messed around and he’s no longer excited. You should make him wet with your saliva, and then jack him off.” Tsukasa nodded slowly, but jumped when he felt his hand on his thigh. “Have you masturbated before? How often, if so?” 

He looks at him with a confused look, still holding Tsukinaga’s dick. “You don’t have to answer him,” Leo said from above him, causing his head to jerk upward. “He’s just a blockhead.” 

Again, Tsukasa was interrupted when he went to insult the redhead by Eichi’s lilting laughter. It calmed him down instantly. “I suppose he’s right, Tsukasa-kun. You should focus on the task at hand.”

Tsukasa looked back at his hands, and gulped. Before he dipped his head back down, he made sure he had enough saliva to do a good enough job for what he was supposed to do. It was easy to stick his tongue out and slide it from the base to the tip. In awe, he ran his fingers over the area he made slick before he let his tongue out further, pressing it completely to the (now hardening?!) dick in his hands, getting more confident as he let saliva slip past his lips to dribble down. 

“Kind of like a dog, isn’t he?” Tsukasa pulled away, looking up to Leo like a deer caught in headlights. Quickly, he looked over to Eichi, who gently smacked his classmates leg. “Be quiet, it’s endearing, isn’t it? You don’t hate it.”

Feeling all confidence flee him, almost like a rug was pulled from beneath his feet, he takes his hands from Leo. To lessen the blow, he looks away from what he had apparently messed up, trying not to make eye contact with any part of any of them.

“Oh, no. You hurt his feelings. It’s okay, Tsukasa-kun, you did exactly as I asked you,” Eichi cooed at him, gently grasping his hand. Although his eyes are full of defeat, they move slowly to watch as the president brings it back to Leo’s dick, squeezing his hand around it and causing Tsukasa to do the same. 

Without saying anything Eichi begins to move his hand up and down, dragging the redhead’s hand along with him. Once he’s set the pace, he takes his hand away and presses his index finger to Leo’s slit, causing him to groan. 

“Payback for earlier,” Eichi says--and when did he get so close to him?! His breath ghosts over Tsukasa’s ear and he shivers at the feeling, closing his eyes when he gently presses behind his back. When he opens them again, he notices that Eichi’s fondling Leo’s sac, but since he wasn’t asked to, he just continues what he’s doing with his hand. 

When a hand slides under his shirt and presses at his lower back, he lets out a gasp. The sound must have done something for his leader, because the cock he’s holding in his hand pulses, and when he looks up he makes eye contact with eyes that look like they belong to a beast that will eat him alive.

“Now,” he hears Eichi begin, fingers drawing patterns into the skin of his back, “you should take him completely into your mouth. Be very careful about your teeth, okay?”

Once again, he only gives a nod in response and opens his mouth as wide as he can before covering the straining erection with his mouth. It’s really difficult, he notes, and his jaw is already hurting from what he had been doing before. However, there’s a moan from above him, and that pushes him to continue going down on Leo.

There’s compliments being whispered into his ear as he continues to take him in, Eichi praising him for his tenacity and encouraging him to go for as far as he can. Soon, though, there’s a hand on the back of his head, and it’s pushing him past how far he can go. He isn’t sure what he’s doing, he loses his focus and stops breathing, the tip of Leo’s dick hitting his gag reflex and causing him to jerk back as he gags. Still, he isn’t freed for a few more seconds as he feels someone push him off. 

“Damn it, you’re so awful,” he hears Leo saying as he violently gasps air back into his parched lungs, hands steadying himself on the ground. “I suppose you’re right, Tsukinaga-kun,” comes the brisque and light response from behind him, and there are tears running down his cheeks as lithe hands lift his head up to meet brilliant blue eyes. 

“I’m sorry for that, Tsukasa-kun. Sometimes I just get… carried away.” He’s still swallowing air, and he can’t respond, but he wouldn’t know how to anyways. He just shakes his head, and he assumes it gets his point across as the president smiles at him.

“I’ll preoccupy myself with something else, so how about you go back to treating Tsukinaga-kun?” He asks, still smiling, and Tsukasa responds with a harsh rasp of a yes. Eichi leans in from behind him and begins unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it and his jacket off of his shoulders. He gives him a quiet word of thanks before he leans back in to touch Leo, looking up at him. His leader’s eyes look full of pity, and his hand finally lifts to touch his head. 

Tsukasa refocuses on his job, putting his mouth back over Leo’s cock and taking it down to half. Instead of forcing himself, he uses his hand to stroke up and then back down as he bobs his head, taking a slow and steady pace he’s sure is amateur. 

From behind him he hears a drawer being opened and closed, but after that he’s focusing too much to hear anything else. Every so often he’ll look up to make eye contact with his leader, each time receiving a shallow breath and a jerk of hips. It’s quite surprising how put together he looks, and he begins thinking that perhaps not everything is so wrong with “ousama”. 

He feels fingers at his waistband suddenly, belt being unbuckled and his pants being undone. Lifting himself from Leo, he looks back at the boy behind him, but just gets a pleased smile and a shushing motion with a quiet “everything’s okay,” so he returns to what he was doing. 

His pants are pushed down his hips, as well as his boxers, and he hadn’t even noticed that he had gotten hard--actually, he couldn’t believe he had, but he could tell the second that the cool air touched it. Only seconds later he felt Eichi’s hand wrap around it, and pulling off Leo, he let out a long, wanton moan. Leo ran a hand through his hair and breathlessly told him not to stop, but Eichi was moving his hand so quickly that he couldn’t do anything but lean forward and whimper. 

While he was completely submerged in this pleasure, he felt something cold against his backside. Two slick fingers slid their way between his cheeks and pressed at his entrance, which twitched in response. Eichi circled his hole, prodding at it teasingly as his hands slowed down. 

Catching his breath, he felt a hand stroking his cheek and he leaned into it. The hand on his dick was still stroking him but it wasn’t as intense. It was just then that the tip of a finger slid into him, and he jolted forward, eyes wide open as he felt it move deeper inside of him. The sensation was incredibly uncomfortable, with an edge of pain to the obtrusion.

“Calm down, Tsukasa-kun.” Eichi’s words were breathed against his ears. “Loosen up a bit, be good for me, please.” 

Tsukasa let out a strangled breath and tried to take a deep one slowly, the digit still just slightly moving inside of him as he relaxed. It pressed down, and it felt painful with each little jab, but he knew that Eichi wouldn’t just be causing him pain… right? He had to be doing something. It felt like he was looking for something. 

Stars lit up behind his eyelids as pleasure spread through him. The hand that was still holding onto Leo clenched and the other on his thigh dug into the fabric of his pants. A garbled, “fuck,” came from the redhead, but Tsukasa was too far to hear it. He let out a startled moan, pressing back onto Eichi’s hand. 

“Tsukasa-kun,” the president said, quietly, pulling his finger away from the bundle of nerves, “make sure you’re helping Tsukinaga-kun still, okay?” 

“I don’t want to get bit,” Leo muttered, “so just go back to drooling on it.” 

The younger boy didn’t even retort, just nodded his head quickly and stuck his tongue out to lick the precum that had gathered at the tip and press kisses to the sides. Eichi’s hand slipped from his erection while Leo actually gave him a semblance of a compliment for his enthusiasm. A chuckle came from behind him before he felt the finger prod at that spot again, ripping a moan from his mouth, which he pressed against the skin of Leo’s dick.

Echi continued to rub at the boy’s prostate, pulling back only to give him a better taste for when he would attack it harsher the next time. Tsukasa began arching against him so beautifully, hands trying to keep pleasuring Leo when his mouth was unable to. It was easy for the blonde to tell that the younger knight was affecting the naked king just on his own, anyhow. 

It took only a minute or two of an endless attack before Tsukasa was doubling over and cumming without any other stimulus. Eichi was honestly impressed and incredibly turned on. Tsukasa would be a wonderful partner, if he didn’t have his eyes set on someone else. 

The boy’s cum splattered all over the floor, and within a few moments he was completely out of commission, entire body limp against Leo. Eichi gave a quiet chuckle before he pulled him back onto his chest, dragging his pants back up and tucking him in. “Get some rest for a bit, Tsukasa-kun,” he whispered, laying him down beside him on the shirt.

“You haven’t cum yet,” he said to Leo, sliding between the spread legs. His hand grabbed the erection harder than one may be interested in, but he merely got a gasp in response. “You haven’t, either, Tenshouin.”

“That’s fine,” the president said, looking up at him through his eyelashes as he teasingly swiped his tongue across his tip before circling the head. Leo’s hips bucked in anticipation of having his mouth around him, and so Eichi indulged. Tucking a few loose strands of pale hair behind his ear, he took all of him in until red pubic hair tickled his nose. 

He held himself still as Leo squirmed before pulling all the way off and letting his saliva pool in his mouth then drool down the knight’s shaft. It got him an annoyed look, but it didn’t last for long as he quickly took the entire thing into his mouth again. Once he was back down to the base, he let out a guttural moan that got him a jerk up into his mouth. 

Before he gagged he pulled off again, and began to stroke the base of his cock while simultaneously giving special attention to his head. Gently pulling his teeth down the length, he felt Leo shiver as a moan was ripped out from his throat. The erection grew and he knew that Leo was getting close, so he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out for a show, looking up to make eye contact as he stroked him quicker. 

Leo reached out and touched his cheek, sliding his hand into his hair and holding him, and at the feeling Eichi’s eyes slid closed. Only a few seconds passed before he felt the familiar splatter of cum streaking his face and tasted the redhead on his tongue. His hand wrapped around his erection and he thrusted forward into a tight fist once, twice, and he was coming himself, licking his lips. 

Shuddering from his orgasm, he didn’t notice as Leo slid out of the chair to squat over the mess on the floor and wipe his face off with tissues from his jacket. Eichi’s face flushed before he even pressed a kiss to his lips, but he returned it anyway. The redhead helped him stand up from the ground and picked up his jacket, looking over to check on Tsukasa who, as expected, had fallen asleep. 

“This is going to be a hassle, you know,” Leo sighed, looking over at the blonde. “Why did you have to do that, anyway?” 

Eichi shook his head with amusement. “Don’t be like that, Tsukinaga-kun. You know you had fun. Now, let’s dress him so we can go home. It’s gotten quite late.” 

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!! i hope u liked it . 
> 
> btw my twitter is @irlshu


End file.
